


Shemale Step-Sister

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Someone was watching me. It was my 18 year old step-brother Ethan. He was standing right outside my door, peeking in though the almost imperceptible gap where the door handle was too small for the hole it was in. It was a defect born of my dad's determination to fix the old handle and buying too small a replacement.

I noticed the sudden lack of light through the hole as Ethan stealthily positioned himself outside my door. I smiled to myself. So predictable.

When our parents left for their weekly "date night", I hung out with Ethan for a little before announcing that I was going to take a shower. Ethan barely looked up from his video game, but I could tell from the way his eyes travelled over my body that he would continue his habit of spying on me naked. And why wouldn't he?

It was only natural that a horned up high school senior would want to peek at his new, hot, 21 year old step sister. When the four of us first moved in together at the beginning of the summer I figured it would happen once and that would be it. Because while I kept myself in shape, took care of my long blonde hair, and wore clothes that accentuated my D-cup tits and showed off my perfectly formed ass, I knew that I had one thing that boys usually don't like on girls.

I had a dick. And not just any dick, I had a dick bigger than most men, complete with a set of golf ball sized balls. It was 10 inches long and as thick as a soda can when fully erect. It was the reason I had never had a real boyfriend and why the pussy underneath was still untouched by anyone other than me.

Then one day a couple weeks after I got back from college, he walked in on me while I was in the shower. He got an eyeful of everything I had to offer. He stood and gaped at me, his jaw twitching open. Finally he stuttered an apology and slammed the door.

He had acted differently towards me after that. He was distant and we never seemed to be in the same room together for very long. But eventually things started to get back to the way they were before our parents got married. That's when I noticed his peeping tendencies.

To be honest, his attention flattered me. I was shunned by a lot of the boys at school because I had a reputation for not putting out, so eventually they all stopped trying. So for a boy to look at me with desire when they knew everything I had to hide excited me. I began looking at Ethan in a different way too, I noticed how much he'd grown up in the 4 years I'd known him. He ran track all four years in high school and so had a nice lean runner's body. He also had his moms raven black hair and fair complexion. He was exactly my type now that I thought about it.

I started exaggerating my movements to give him better views of my body, leaning over to dry my legs, shaking my upper body as I dried my hair, and a couple of times I even stroked myself naked while he watched. It gave me such a thrill that I came almost instantly. But I was still horny, I shifted my ball sack aside and slipped a few fingers into my pussy. I moaned loudly enough for him to hear, reaching up with my other hand to play with my tits.

Stifling a laugh, I moaned out "OHHH, EEEETHAN" one time. I heard a bump from my door and discovered a small wet spot on the floor when I left my room a few minutes later.

This time I had a plan though. I knew he was jacking off to shemale porn. A few days ago I found his web history filled with all sorts of videos and pictures of shemales dominating men.

I needed him nice and horned up, but didn't want him to cum. So I put on a careful show, shaking my ass and tits just enough to get him hard and thinking about me. Then I played with my cock for a minute before I put my robe on and went to leave my room.

Unsurprisingly I found ethane exactly how I left him down stairs. I chatted with him and sat on the chair next to the couch he was sitting on. I put my leg up on the coffee table and let my robe slowly slide down my thigh. I shifted positions and felt my shaft flop out into the open.

I have to give Ethan credit, he didn't react in the slightest to my wardrobe malfunction. He did pause his game to look at me more often when I was talking though.

Finally I declared that I was going to bed, and that our parents would be home soon. Ethan agreed and together we walked up the stairs. We said goodnight as I slipped into my bedroom and shut the door.

I grabbed my phone and opened the app that let me control my action camera. You know, those small cameras people attach to their helmets when they go bungee jumping or skiing or something? Well I had strategically placed mine in Ethan's room this afternoon. The cool thing about the app was that it showed me a preview of what the camera was seeing, essentially giving me a spy cam.

I watched Ethan get ready for bed before pulling out his laptop and popping in headphones. Luckily I could see the screen from where the camera was and I saw him pull up a porn website. Now I knew I had him. He browsed around a little before picking a video and taking out his stiffening prick. This was the first time I have seen his cock and I was impressed. It wasn't as long or as thick as mine, but it was still probably bigger than average.

I quietly opened my door and tiptoed down the hallway to his door. I hit send on the email to him that contained the video I made for him earlier in the day. I saw his head tilt in puzzlement as I watched him open the email on my camera. Then I put my hand on his door handle and waited for my cue.

\------------------

"Alright Ethan, I think I'm going to take a shower now! Be back in a bit." Morgan said as she started towards the stairs. I took a long sidelong glance at her legs and ass in those short spandex shorts she was wearing as she passed. I mumbled an "alright" as she passed, hoping I wasn't showing the rapid excitement I was feeling.

I waited a few minutes until I heard the bathroom door open, presumably to let the dripping wet body of my step sister out of the steamy bathroom.

I paused my game and slipped as quietly as I could up the stairs. I knelt down in front of her door and pressed my face against my favorite spot in the whole house. The hole was barely big enough for one eye to see through, but it was a clear and unobstructed view into Morgan's room.

My breathing quickened as she dried off her legs, bending over to show me that nice ass of hers. Then she seemed to shake her tits just right as she toweled her hair off.

I slipped my hand down my pants and grasped my cock as Morgan laid on her bed and began stroking herself, lightly moaning at her touch.

Then my heart dropped in disappointment as she began to stand up. She reached for her robe and I knew that was my cue to leave. I tiptoed back downstairs and picked up right where I left off in my game. 20 seconds later Morgan came striding down stairs in her tiny robe that showed way to much skin.

She sat in the chair to my left and I had to watch out of my peripherals as the robe slid down her leg, exposing more and more thigh to my hungry eyes. Then she shifted position and I had to use all my willpower not to react as her beautiful cock flopped out into the open.

Morgan managed not to notice it for almost 15 minutes, before she readjusted and it was concealed back under her robe.

"Okay Ethan, I don't know about you, but I'm tired as hell and want to go to bed!" Morgan chimed.

"Yeah I'm pretty beat too." I responded, saving my game and turning off my console.

"The geezers should be home in an hour or so, but we should lock up and turn the lights out just in case right?" She yawned. I nodded and we got to it, meeting back up at the base of the stairs.

We climbed the stairs together and said goodnight at her door. My balls was aching for release. Morgan was the biggest tease ever. Sometimes I wondered if she knew what effect she was having on me and teased me on purpose. I stumbled through the pitch black hallway until my fumbling hand found my door handle.

I changed into my pajama bottoms, sat at my desk, and pulled out my laptop. I put in my headphones and pulled up my favorite porn site. I typed in a few of my favorite search terms to check if any new shemale videos had been added. I saw one new one with a girl with a big cock standing over a bent over guy in the picture.

I clicked on it and the opening moans filled my headphones. I reached down and released my hard manhood from its prison.

Suddenly my computer dinged to let me know I had an email. Who would be emailing me at this time of night? Without thinking about it, I clicked on the icon and saw that it was from Morgan? That was odd. It had a video attachment. She never sent me emails. I didn't even know she had my email address.

Something inside me told me to open the video, so I did. It was 2 minutes long, so I played it.

Morgan's head and shoulders popped up on my screen. Behind her was the door to her bedroom, meaning this was probably recorded on Morgan's laptop sitting on her desk.

"Hey Ethan." She began in a sultry voice. "Soooo, I know you've been peeking on my last couple of weeks." She said sluttily, smiling at the camera.

Woah, what the fuck. She knew??? And she never said anything before now? What the fuck? The video continued.

"I know you enjoy seeing my body" Morgan said, making dirty faces at the camera. She ever so slowly stood up, more and more of her body appearing on screen. It soon became apparent that she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I know you like looking at these tits" Morgan said, her boobs filling the screen, she reached up and began fondling them, lightly squeezing them and giving her nipples a little pinch. "Oh yeah, I bet wish these were your hands running all over my nice big tits huh? They're so nice and firm baby!" She continued, then turned around and angled the camera down, showing off her huge ass.

"And how about my butt? You like that too don't ya? Yeah you do you dirty little boy..." a smacking sound drowned her out as she spanked herself several times. Was this real? Did my step sister actually send me a video showing off her tits and ass?

"But I know what you really want." She breathed. "You want something special don't you?" Ethan's heart pounded in his chest in anticipation of what he hoped would come next. Morgan turned around painfully slow. But finally the image of her huge cock filled his screen. He released a deep pent up breath as the object of his desires the past month and a half was paraded in front of him, so close, but so far away!

"You want my cock don't you?" Morgan squeaked cutely. "You want my nice big girly cock don't you?" I subconsciously nodded yes to video Morgan.

"You want to feel my throbbing cock in your hands don't you?" I nodded again. Morgan ran her hands up and down her shaft, teasing me.

"You want to feel it in your mouth? You want to taste it? Want to suck all the cum out of my balls and swallow it for me?" I nodded even harder to this. That is exactly what I wanted to do. I cannot even begin to tell you how many times I've fantasizes about giving that beautiful piece of cock meat the most wonderful blowjob every given by anyone! And finally the icing on the cake:

"And I bet you reallly, reeeaaallly want to bend over and let me fuck your ass as hard as I want, for as long as I want, don't you?" I nodded so hard I thought my head would fall off. I couldn't stop staring at Morgan jacking off on my laptop.

And then the video concluded. "Then all you have to do is one little thing for me! Can you do one little thing for me dear Ethan?" Morgan's voice asked sweetly.

"Oh GOD yes, I'd do anything for that." I muttered to myself.

Morgan giggled. "Then all you have to for me is turn around and suck my cock my little cock sucking brother!" Then the video ended.

I hesitated, not sure what it meant. But I spun around in my desk chair and my heart stopped. Standing behind me, fully naked, one hand on hip and one hand slowly stroking her massive erection, was my beautiful step-sister Morgan.

"Well?" She asked. "You said you'd do ANYTHING for me didn't you? Get sucking sweetie!" Real life Morgan moaned sexually.

Moving automatically, I practically leapt halfway across my room to fall to my knees in front of her. I finally grasped the object of my sexual desires and it felt just as soft and firm as I had hoped it would be. A broad grin stretched across both our faces and we both gave into what we'd wanted to do for a long time now.

I leaned my head forward and stretched my mouth open as far as it could go to fit the head of Morgan's cock into my mouth. I bobbed up and down on it, emulating what I'd watched in porn. It was really warm, and a bit salty. I loved it. It felt right.

Morgan's hands rested on my head, helping me establish a rhythm of sucking. I tried deep throating her massive length, but couldn't get more than 3 or 4 inches down before choking and had to pull off.

"Oh my god. You have no idea how good this feels Ethan! You were born to suck my cock!" Morgan hissed.

I pulled off and grinned up at her, using both hands to jack her off.

"I can't tell you the amount of times I've fantasizes about you being down there, your smiling face looking back up at me." She breathed.

"I can't tell you how many times I've fantasizes about being down here!" I told her. I got back to sucking, focusing mainly on the head but occasionally running my tongue up and down the shaft. I fully knew where this was going and I didn't know if we had any lube.

"Oh. Baby. Yes. Just like that." Morgan moaned in pleasure. "Oh that feels so good! I might cum soon!" She groaned.

Encouraged, I sucked harder and faster. I reached both my hands up and stroked the shaft I could fit in my mouth with one hand and fondled her giant balls with the other. Her moaning increased, as her hands pulled my head down further and further on her shaft.

Finally she reached her peak and her cock twitched in my mouth as she shot 4 huge spurts of cum down my throat. I choked, not able to swallow it all at once. I had to pull off to keep from suffocating. Morgan was still cumming however, and a further couple of large jets of cum rocketed out of the top of her cock and splattered all over my face.

"Holy fuck that was good!

"But you know this isn't all I want right?" She asked. I nodded eagerly and stood up. I went to clear off space on my bed for us but Morgan couldn't wait. She grabbed my and bent me over the side of the bed. She yanked down my pajamas and fondled my ass.

"Oh I've wanted this ass for so long! It's so nice and plump and fuckable!" Morgan exclaimed. I heard a tube pop and glanced back to see Morgan dip her finger into a tub of Vaseline. She slathered it on her fingers and slowly inserted her pointer finger into my butthole.

"Ooooh" I groaned at the new sensation. After a few slow thrusts, Morgan gently pushed her middle finger in beside her first. The stretching was a little uncomfortable but it didn't hurt. A few more thrusts and she added a third finger.

"Oh yeah, your ass is gonna be nice and ready for my thick cock baby!" Morgan squealed excitedly.

"Oh god, that thing is gonna split me in half!" I said in mock protest.

"Don't worry" Morgan said soothingly "I'll use plenty of lube!" She grinned.

She dipped three fingers deep into the Vaseline and lathered a large amount of it all over her cock, focusing mostly on the head and immediate shaft area. Finally she nodded and stepped up behind me. I felt her head positioned at my sphincter and a sudden stab of worry shot through me. What if it hurt too much? I didn't have much time to dwell on it though, and probably had no choice in the matter anyways. Morgan has this sexually crazed look in her eye and was getting steadily more forceful with me.

There was no warning when it happened. One moment she was outside of me, the next she was splitting my ass open. I screamed a little louder than I meant to and Morgan giggled.

"Sorry baby, I'll go slower!" She said, patting my ass cheeks and she slowly thrust into me. She stopped moving to allow me to adjust to her size, which I was grateful for. After a minute or two she slowly picked it back up again, working herself in and out, slowly feeding more of her monster inside me. It hurt a little bit, but that pain was slowly fading.

It started to feel good actually. As she picked up speed the pleasure elevated, her dick hitting something inside me that sent waves of pleasure radiating through my body.

Once she had built up a good rhythm she stopped and she laid me down on my back on the bed. She pulled my legs up to her shoulders and pushed her way back inside me again, picking up her earlier rhythm.

Quite a few unmanly sounds came out of my mouth as she steadily fucked me for a solid 15 minutes.

"Oh shit, I wish I could record you moaning like a girl as I assfuck you!" Morgan laughed. Finally her moans quickened and her movements became more frantic, all the tell-tale signs of an impending orgasm.

"Shit! I'M GONNA CUMMMMM" Morgan screamed, not caring if the neighbors hear her. And boy did she cum. It felt like gallons of cum flowed out into my asshole.

When she finished we collapsed onto my bed together, where we lay for the next 15 minutes.

Finally I managed to get up and waddle down the hall to the bathroom. I cleaned myself up as best I could, noticing I couldn't stop smiling. I leaned against the counter, stretching my sore legs and glutes. I wouldn't be walking straight for a while. I thought to myself.

Suddenly I felt hands on my hips and a familiar cock slipping back inside my stretched asshole. I gasped in surprise and a little pain. I was sore from the earlier fucking and this time it kinda hurt.

"Aww does that hurt?" She asked maniacally. "Too bad hun, I'm fucking your ass whether you like it or not!"

I apparently had awoken the sadistic domme in my sister as she fucked me with wild abandon. I couldn't believe how hard she was fucking me, I thought I might go through the counter.

I grunted and groaned as my ass was continuously assaulted by a large foreign object. Morgan grabbed me and brought me out into the carpeted hallway where she threw me face down before slipping back inside me and attempting to pound me through the floor.

Finally she came again, this time for the last time. She helped me up to my feet.

"I'm so sorry Ethan! I have no idea what came over me just now, your ass was just so delectable I had to have it again." She said, real concern showing on her face.

"It's okay Morg, just a little unexpected. It actually kinda turned me on to be dominated like that." I grinned at her. She smiled back and gave me a huge hug.

I cleaned myself up again and slipped under the covers right as the front door opened and I heard my parents walk in. I was already sound asleep before they made it to the top of the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan:

I laid in bed that night thinking about Ethan. I'd never been happier than I was right then. I giggled like a school girl every time the image of Ethan bent over with my huge, thick cock deep up his ass. The more I thought about it the more I was getting turned on. I pulled my cock out from my pajamas and began stroking myself. Even though I'd just cum three times with Ethan, I still came again from jacking myself off before I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs. Ethan was already awake and eating when I walked into the kitchen, chatting away with Mom. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and joined in on the conversation. It took all my will power to act like nothing was different between Ethan and I. I think it was hard for him too, because he abruptly announced he needed to shower and went upstairs. A few seconds later Mom grabbed her car keys and said she was going to the store.

Sensing an opportunity, I sneakily ascended the stairs just in time to see the bathroom door close and hear the shower turn on. I tried the door handle on the bathroom, my heart and dick leapt when I felt it was unlocked. As sneakily as I could I opened the door and slipped inside. I could see through the translucent curtain than Ethan was rubbing shampoo into his hair. I disrobed and approached the shower. Ethan was washing the shampoo out of his hair, so his eyes were closed. I reached into the shower and knocked the soap off the hanging shower caddy. The sound of the bar of soap hitting the bottom of the tub startled Ethan.

He bent over to feel around for what fell, and that's when I struck. I silently stepped into the tub and positioned myself behind him. I grabbed his hips and held him in his compromising position.

"Huh?" Ethan gasped, jumping slightly at my touch.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to drop the soap?" I growled in my meanest prisoner impersonation. Using the water and the bit of soap left on my hand as lube, I pushed my cock back into Ethan's unsuspecting ass.

"OH FUCK!" we exclaimed at the same time as I buried myself in him in one stroke.

"Jeez Morg! When did you get here?" Ethan asked.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked playfully. "What if I was some escaped con who decided to rape your ass?"

"Because I know what this cock feels like now, thanks to last night." Ethan laughed. He reached out and used the walls for support as I began thrusting, building up a steady rhythm. Our moaning increased as Ethan began pushing back against me, wanting more of my cock.

"My my, you're eager this morning." I chuckled.

"I can't help it." Ethan moaned. "Your cock just feels soooo goooood! Mmmmh yeah fuck me!"

"With pleasure" I whispered, suddenly picking up my pace and really fucking him hard. His squeals and moans of pleasure increased accordingly until we were a cacophony of moans, grunts, and flesh slapping against flesh.

"Oh fuck I can't last much longer!" I yelled. Ethan didn't appear to have noticed because he just kept moaning and grunting in pleasure.

I could feel my balls boiling with cum, I was only a few seconds away from bursting. Inspiration struck and I pulled out. Ethan gave a disappointing whine at his feeling of emptiness. I grabbed him and pushed him down to his knees, turning him to face me. His eyes were full of confusion until he saw me start stroking myself and aiming at his face. Understanding bloomed on his face as he smiled and opened his mouth, holding his tongue out awaiting my cum.

He looked so damn good down there that it only took a half dozen strokes before the first jets of cum came spurting out of the head of my cock. The first jet rocketed over his head to land in the tub behind him. I adjusted my aim downwards accordingly. The next spurt landed right in his mouth, while the next two hit his left cheek. The next one hit his forehead, then another in his mouth before my last spurt hit his right cheek. I stepped back, admiring my handy work. Ethan swallowed and then showed me his empty mouth to prove it, giggling like a slut in a porno.

"Thanks Ethan. See you around." I said as I stepped out of the shower.

Ethan:

I watched Morgan walk out of the bathroom and close the door behind her. I sat there, letting the water run down my back for a few moments. I tried to stand up and discovered that my legs were super wobbly and my ass burned with each movement I made.

I managed to finish showering and dry off before mom came home. We spent the rest of the day with her, both of us doing our best to act as if nothing was different between Morgan and me. But all day all I could think about was Morgan and her cock. I found my mouth watering as I thought about taking her beast in my mouth.

She teased me mercilessly when mom wasn't looking, flashing me her tits, ass, and the bulge in her pants. I walked around the house all day with an almost constant erection.

Finally it was time to go to bed, but I laid awake in my room craving her cock. I couldn't sleep. Finally, around midnight, I slipped out of my room and moved stealthily towards Morgan's room. This would be hard because her room was next to our parents, so we couldn't make much noise.

I slipped into Morgan's room and slowly pulled down her covers. I saw that she was sleeping without and bottoms on, only a shirt. Her womanhood was laying there between her legs.

I gingerly lifted it up and examined it closely. I hadn't gotten a chance to really look at it while it was soft. Every time I'd seen it, it was either going into my mouth or into my butt. I leaned down and slowly ran my tongue up and down the shaft, prompting a soft moan from the sleeping Morgan. Her cock was slowly waking up though, thanks to my attention.

I dipped my head down and took the semi hard shaft into my mouth, I bobbed up and down slowly, enjoying the feeling of it growing in my mouth. Morgan moans slightly and tossed her head around in her sleep as I keep sucking her.

I pulled off and admired the sight of her fully erect dick. I slowly ran my hand up and down the shaft. Ten seconds passed of me just staring at it before Morgan spoke:

"Are you just gonna stare at it all night or are you gonna give me a blowjob?" She whispered, sounding slightly annoyed. I jumped slightly, startled out of my daydreaming.

"Wha-? How long have you been awake?" I asked quickly.

"I haven't fallen asleep yet. When I heard you come pounding in here I decided I wanted to see what you would do. I wasn't disappointed until you stopped" she replied. "Now are you gonna talk all night or are you gonna suck my cock so I can get some sleep?"

"Oh you want me to suck your cock more huh?" Ethan whispered, grinning wickedly.

"Well you're the one who snuck in here in the middle of the night to put my cock down your throat." Morgan said accusingly.

"Well then." Ethan sniffed. "Maybe I'll just go back to my room then." He made to get off her bed but Morgan made a mewling sound and grabbed desperately to keep him from leaving. She desperately wanted him to stay and finish what he started.

Ethan gave a wolfish grin as he now knew he held a bit of power over his domineering step-sister. He loved being used by her and always being at her disposal, but sometimes it was fun for the tables to be turned.

"And what can you offer me in return for me continuing the blowjob?" Ethan asked.

Morgan stared hard at him for a few seconds, trying to gauge how serious he was. Finally she relented. "If you finish sucking me off, I will give you a blowjob afterwards." She offered. Ethan's face lit up and he signaled his acceptance by suddenly deep throating Morgan's cock, causing her to gasp in surprise.

He worked as quickly and efficiently as he could and soon had Morgan on the brink of orgasm. He was about to pull off and let her shoot it onto her stomach, but Morgan was still a bit resentful about how Ethan had turned the tables on her. She grabbed his head and held him down on her cock and she shot her load directly down his throat.

"Yeah, fuck you bitch. Swallow my cum you cocksucker." She groaned in pleasure as she finished cumming down her step brother's throat. Finally she let him up once she was sure there was nothing left to be milked from her cock for now. Ethan came up sputtering and coughing, immediately being shushed by Morgan so they wouldn't wake up their parents.

But, being good to her word, Morgan quickly fished Ethan's cock out of his pajamas and pulled Ethan on top of her so he was straddling her. She pushed her tits together and Ethan gratefully slid his cock between them, marveling at the softness of them. He'd always dreamed of this, and never thought it would happen. But yet here it was.

Morgan then moved Ethan off of her so she could get to work. She took Ethan into her mouth and masterfully had him on the brink of orgasm within a minute. But she didn't let him cum.

"Now Ethan. What will you do for me if I let you cum?" She asked.

"Oh fuck! I'll do anything!" Ethan grunted, not caring what promise he made, he just wanted release.

"Hmmm. Will you come to the mall with me tomorrow?" Morgan asked.

"Sure!" Ethan squealed.

"You didn't let me finish. You have to give me road head there and back, and you have to let me fuck you in a dressing room."

"In a dressing room?" Ethan asked.

Morgan gave Ethan's cock a little tug and flick of the tongue, torturing Ethan.

"Fine! Anything, anything! Just let me cum!" He groaned. Morgan smiled. All too easy. Morgan squeezed her tits together again and used her other hand to quickly jack Ethan off onto them. Warm jizz spurred out of his cock, not as much as Morgan usually spurts, but still a lot. It coated her chest, dripping down towards her stomach.

Morgan scooped some up on her finger and looked Ethan dead in the eye as she seductively licked it off. Ethan almost passed out.

"Now then, time for you to get back to your room Ethan, you've got a big day ahead of you!" Morgan whispered excitedly as she ushered Ethan to her door. The door shut softly behind him and he slowly made his way to his room.

A few minutes he was asleep, dreams of being fucked in public floating through his head.

To be continued.


End file.
